The Angel and The Evil
by CheshireGrell1297
Summary: Alois is an orphan. He has 2 best friend until one of his betrayed him, his life changed drastically. Will Alois survive?


Disclaimer: Toboso Yana own Kuroshitsuji, I wish I could have Sebastian :p

Warning: AU, OOC

A/N: I'm sorry if there are many wrong words that I typed, I can't speak/ write English well, thanks.

The Angel And The Evil

"Get off!"

"NO! I won't let you kill him!"

That night, was the last time I saw 'him'. This is my fault, I know that. I'm useless. I couldn't save my friend! My only friend! I really miss 'him'. My name is Alois, I'm just a 13 years old orphan, I live in this sucks orphanage. I don't have any friends after 'he' died. They really think if I'm the one who killed my friend. That's because that evil guy, left me and my friend in that room after he killed my BEST friend. And the other orphans saw us. Saw me covered by my friend's blood. And the evil guy didn't got caught in that night tragedy.

.

.

My only friend, Sebastian Michaelis…

I promise, if I have powers, I'm gonna kill him! Isn't it what you want? Yes, you told me like that! You and me, we have a same goal, right? Before I met you, I'm just a little kid who wants someone adopt me. But, you... You gave me everything. You brightened me. You made me happy, crazy, laugh, cry, scream, and LONELY.

.

.

That evil guy, backstabber, Claude Faustus…

You told us if you want to be our friend, we accepted you. But you! YOU KILL MY BEST FRIEND and you slandered me that if I'm the one who killed my best friend! I think you and Sebastian were my best friend! But, you nor Sebastian, left me. I'm lonely again. Alone.

SEBASTIAN! WHAT SHOULD I DO? What should I do for your revenge? I don't have any powers to match that Claude! Anyone help me! They torture me here! They hate me. Please, help me. Anyone.

.

.

.

Dear Diary,

My name is Alois.

I'm gonna kill Claude today.

I don't know what will happen.

But I promised my best friend to kill him.

Please help me…

.

.

.

"Excuse me?"

"Yes? May I help you, kid?"

"Can I buy some oil and matches?"

"Okay, here you go."

"Thank you"

"Your welcome. Oh hey kid watch out, you can burn yourself!"

.

.

"Claude, would you like my cookies?" asked Lizzie.

"No, I don't need that." Answered Claude.

"Clauuude! Let's play doll's houses!" Grell asked him happily.

"I said NO for a hundred time." Claude answered him.

"What about a cup of tea, Claude?" William asked him.

"Alright, I need to go to my room." He answered and left them in silence.

.

.

"Useless, why aren't they think about something more mature?"

"That's because they are still 5 years old and yours 16, Claude."

"Who are you?"

"Me? You don't need me to tell you my name. You know who exactly me."

"I said who are you?"

"My, my, rude as usual, eh Claude?"

"Alright, you make my patient gone!"

"I just want to see my old friend."

"Sebastian?"

"See? I told you, you know me even if I didn't tell you my name."

"Bu… But how? You…"

"Surprised aren't you? Me too… Fufufu, now let's make this fast."

"….."

"….."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

.

.

Isn't it Claude's voice? It's weird, I even haven't arrive in his room yet. What's wrong with him? He never screamed that loud. I need to see him!

WHAT THE HELL?

"CLAUDE!" I screamed. I don't know why the hell was that for, I hate him! But why did I scream for him? Why? Because, he covered by blood? He's dead. But, how could it happened? There are no one in this room. How in the he-

"Long time no see, Alois."

"Who-?"

"It's me, your friend."

"Se… Sebastian? What is going on?"

"Don't you happy to see me?"

"But how?"

"That's because, I'm an evil, Alois."

"E… Evil?"

"Fufufu… That's right, Alois. I can't die. And you know something? You shouldn't angry with Claude, he's your angel, you know? He kill me because I put poisons on your drink that day, he wanted to save you from me without your knowledge, you should thanked him. Hello, I'm an evil, you and him didn't know that so I act as if I were dead. But now, I don't need to kill you, because you will suffer, there is no hope for you. Your angel has died on my hand, and you didn't have any guardian angel now, and the other orphans will think as if you the one who killed your friend, AGAIN. So, they will think you have killed 2 peoples, they will avoiding and keep away from you. Oh I need to go now, bye Alois, may evil bless you…"

"Sebastian..." I don't believe this, I don't believe this, I don't believe this! What? Claude, he wanted to save me? He wanted to save me from Sebastian that day? What the hell am I said to him? I called him a backstabber? an Evil? What? He… He what? Oh no! What, I mistaken him as The Evil and Sebastian is The Angel?

"Claude… I'm… I'm so sorry. Please, wake up. Wake up Claude! WAKE UP! NO! CLAUDE DON'T DIE! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE! CLAUDE I WILL DO ANYTHING FOR YOU BUT JUST PLEASE WAKE UP AND TALK, SMILE, LAUGH, CRY, OR EVERYTHING!"

.

.

I know, he will never open his eyes again. It is my fault, again. Claude is The Angel and Sebastian is The Evil. I really didn't open my eyes before. I'm sorry Claude. You're my best friend. My only Friend. Forever.

.

.

"Claude what are you doi- CLAUDE?"

"What's wrong with you Lizzie? Are you reall- CLAUDE?"

"GRELL! I'm scared!"

"MR. UNDERTAKER! ALOIS KILLED ANOTHER ORPHAN!"

.

.

.

Dear Diary,

I'm useless.

I'll just end my life today.

They are no one will be regretted with my death.

Claude and Sebastian.

They even left me behind.

Thank you for everything you already gave for me, God.

Good bye…

.

.

.

Thanks for reading, please review ^_^


End file.
